This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Refrigeration and air conditioning systems generally include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve or its equivalent, and an evaporator. These components are coupled in sequence to define a continuous flow path. Refrigerant flows through the system and alternates between a liquid phase and a vapor or gaseous phase. A variety of compressor types have been used in refrigeration systems, including, but not limited to, scroll compressors, reciprocating compressors, screw compressors, and rotary compressors, such as vane type compressors.
In a scroll compressor, an electric motor drives one of the scroll members via a suitable drive shaft affixed to the motor rotor. Traditionally, compressor manufacturers have used copper windings in the electric motors. More recently, manufacturers of scroll compressors have transitioned to motors having a combination of copper windings with some aluminum windings. Aluminum windings, however, have a higher resistivity than copper. Thus, replacing too many of the copper windings with aluminum windings will cause a decrease in the efficiency of the motor.